


Evil Needs Candy Too

by Merewyn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merewyn/pseuds/Merewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy - it's a universal constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Needs Candy Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).



> Fair warning, I'm not much of an author, I'm a proofreader. This leapt out of my brain after receiving a reply from Bibliotecaria_D regarding a comment about her awesome fic Candy from Strangers. If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend you do. 
> 
> Sorry Bibliotecaria, I hope this doesn't suck. ;D

Bang, bang, bang. The persistant knocking continues at the front access of the Ark. After a check of the monitors, several hurried conferences and a quick trip to the med bay a messenger is sent off. 

"Uh, Prime? Sorry ta bother ya but Red's fritzed again." Jazz cautiously peers around the office doorway. 

"It's ok Jazz, come in." Optimus Prime replies. "What's made him glitch this time?" 

"There's someone at th' front door." Jazz says quickly, a ghost of a smirk crossing his faceplates. 

Optimus sighs and starts mentally re-arranging his schedule for the day to fit in an unexpected meeting. "Wait, someone's at the front door? Why would that make Red Alert glitch? WHO'S at the front door?" 

"Warp" Jazz confirmed.

"Skywarp is at the front door? What's he doing there?" A confused frown crosses Optimus' faceplates.

"Knockin'." Jazz answers with a nearly straight face. 

"Ok Jazz, back up, start from the beginning and tell me what's going on."

Jazz plunges enthusiastically into his tale. "About a breem ago, Warpy showed up out o' nowhere and landed near th' entrance. He walked up ta th' door an' started knockin' an' hollerin' something or other about treats. Can't make heads nor tails out o' it."

"And?" Optimus encourages.

"Uh, Red glitched, we took him ta th' medbay an' Ah was volunteered ta come tell ya." Jazz confessed. "Prowler's keepin' an optic on th' situation."

"I sincerely hope this isn't a prank Jazz." The Autobot leader pushes himself up from his desk. "Let's go see what this is all about."

The two bots make their way through the Ark towards the entrance, soon reaching a cluster of bots at the closed door. 

"Prowl, report."

"Yes, sir. We have one Decepticon at the entry to our base. Approximately 2 breems ago Skywarp appeared on our scanners having apparently warped into the area. He proceeded to land and walk to the entryway where he commenced knocking on the hatch." The tactician was interrupted by three bangs. "That's a fair example. Red Alert's glitch acted up at that time and he was removed to medbay and put under Ratchet's care. Bluestreak is manning the security scanners. He reports no hostile actions from the Decepticon. Skywarp continues to knock." 

Another series of three raps sounds out along with a muffled "... treat!" that descends into incoherent mumbling.

As an afterthought Prowl adds "and Skywarp has something on his head." 

That garners Prowl a hard look from Prime who rumbles out the command "Prepare to open the door. Let's find out what he's really after."

The door opens with a hiss revealing the vista of Skywarp with a servo raised to knock again. "Trick or.... OH! It's about time you slaggers. I was beginning to think you didn't like me or something." 

Jazz understands first and devolves into hysterical laughter. The other Autobots share confused glances and try not to stare at Skywarp decked out in all his glory in a tiara, stick with a silver star on top, glitter and wispy pink fabric. 

"Trick or Treat!" says the costumed mech with a blinding smile. 

"Um, Jazz?" says Optimus with a very confused glance at his TIC. "Can you explain please?"

Prowl lifts Jazz to his pedes from where he had fallen when his gyros glitched from his laughter. 

"He's supposed ta be ah princess. It's ah human holiday thang." Jazz turns to the mech in question. "Warp, it's August by th' human calendar. Summertime. Halloween ain't until October. Autumn. What's with?"

"Well, it's such a LONG wait between holidays with treats. You know, Easter then Halloween and Christmas. That's a LONG time!" A near whine creeps into the flyer's voice, not matching the happy smile on the faceplates. "Megatron doesn't let us have any fun and celebrate the human holidays or anything anyways! Evil needs candy too!"


End file.
